edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stealthghost
Pictures Okay,no problem.Any tips on how to make better looking pictures? Bruce Ed 02:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded a new picture.Is it any better?Bruce Ed 06:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Quotes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 05:54, July 4, 2010 Quotes Reply The quotes are supposed to be on the left side. They do that automatically. Also, every time you end a sentence from a character type " " to start a new line. For example: Typing this: *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" ---- Will give you this: *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" ---- Hope that helps. Gallery Images Whenever you add an image to a gallery be sure to add the word "File:" to the front of the image's name, if it is not already there. FaceBook Reply Nope. I'm not really into social networking. Award Problem Reply Unfortunately this is not a problem I can fix. Perhaps it is a glitch. Delete Reply I already deleted that. - No Subject Hey, it's Ian, give me some more advice whenever you likeStealthphantom 05:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Stealthphantom Hello, I'm A Newguy *Hello, I am an Ed fan named Ricky490. I see you earned good badges and I decided to earn one, too. You see like an awesome guy, bye. Ricky490 19:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *Hello, i'm Shellyrox, how do you actually use the signature thing? Can you tell me how to do it? About your Signature Ok, hows about I make your signatures to your specifications? It's no biggie, just tell me the colors and the message for the link to your talk page? Something like that.to the Ghost 21:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost Okay, so it'll look like this?: Stealthghost to the Ghost Never mind. The "Talk to the Ghost" part didn't work because it was already on your talk page. Awards Hey Stealthghost, it's Agent M here, I recently became an award monitor and was happy to give you the 3 and 5 Friends Award. Keep up your awesome work! And I added the 10 friends award to your page as well. - A little Tip I saw that you hated edit conflicts on your user page. I have a little trick that can save all your hard effort. First, copy all your written work. Then, If there is an edit conflict, paste your work back onto the page. But, just in case there's another conflict, (by a user editing by adding one letter at a time) copy it again and hit save. It most likely won't say there's an edit conflict, but if there is, you can do the same thing again. I hope this will help. Hello i know i dont know you Hey just wanted to say hi. You have sooooooo many badges! Hey kiddo. Can you put this on the front page of this wiki? Thanks. :) -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Errors Image Reply It was an image I used in my problem report to one of the Wikia Helpers. Reply ::You are awesome, dude. 4720 badge points? Most I've seen ever. Nice job dude! -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 01:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Pedal Car Reply Delete. Wow Omg,i didnt notice you had so many points,nice job,i dont think anyone can beat 4,820 btw thanks for adding me on your friend list,i added you back! Pakasa43 11:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You must be proud to be ranked #1 on this wiki :-D Shellyrox 16:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC)$HELLYROXShellyrox 16:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? Friender Hello pleasure to meet you!JasonL 01:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC)LANga Jas Add me as a friend, from Ian - Ask a Question or Get Lost 23:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Stealthphantom Friends? Hi, will you be my friend? CleanWater28 07:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? Badges How did you get so much badges Reply I blocked that user for three days after he vandalized. - hi man wanna be friends? Thanks i swear i won't do anything bad or something like thatChowder222 19:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC)chowder222 i say not cause its to early Chowder222 23:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) chowder222 Hey beatles or beach boys isay beatles u?Chowder222 01:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC)chowder222 Like What?Chowder222 06:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC)chowder222 Ok then No more editing ed's page. got it User:Princeofpersia69 don't forget to sign your name with four tidles. Interestimg Birthday Whoa, my birthday's two days later than yours. I'm only 12 years, and you're a Wiki Hero/Devoted Scammer/Picture Perfect who's 2 years older than me. Uros Bjedov Whoa! Man.... over 8500 edits!!! In that little time! That's really sad that A.K.A aren't making new episodes of Ed Edd n Eddy because Ed Edd n Eddy is my favorite show and i would wish it would not end and it's just very sad to here the news about the show. Did A.K.A. offically announce that Ed Edd n Eddy is over? Yo Mama This is the best wiki ever!!!!:)!!! You Rock All the girls love you CANDHFAN621 How would you even know? - Someone tol- Wait a sec. This person tells me he is a lyer. Still, you rock!!!!!!!!!!Do you think I rock? Forgive me Dear Stealthghost, Sorry that I titled a section Yo Mama. Please, FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!! From, Candhfan621 I did not call you a "dumbass". I was refering to the vandal who added the "gay" section on Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. @Candhfan621: You are forgiven. @Jspyster1: All right, but next time refer specifically who you're saying dumbass to. Badge Earner Teach me please! (unknown who left this message here) Just Want to Know Hello Stealthghost, it's me Myles, I just wanted to know which blog Cleanwater28 impersonated me in, so I can tell him to stop. Thank you! Myles Categories I thought that those were two possible categories that applied. I apologize for the inconvenience.Xydux 03:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Change I think it was time we changed our approach to those whose ways we've tried to change. I just apologized to some users, and I gave a warning in such a manner that you would not think it as such. I think the reason why users didn't listen to us before was that we were always to quick to use brute force. Maybe they'll listen to us if we're better mannered to those whose mistake they've made is their first. I've had a change of heart. I'm hoping you will one day too. Signature Colors Do you know what color is used for green?XYDUX 03:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) King/Spliced wiki help Hi stealth, i was wondering, have you ever seen that cartoon shows known as Spliced! or King, if you have any spare time, could you with either of those wikia (Spliced!: www.spliced.wikia.com , King: www.under.wikia.com) by the way you've sincerely done an excellent job on this wiki. cheers and merry Xmas =) Sclera1 04:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ok, thanks anyway =) Sclera1 06:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bro's Teddy I don't mind that you removed the teddy edit under Minor Characters, but you could have at least checked. Here is a screenshot of Bro's trunk, you can see the little green bear in the bottom right corner next to the orange Chix magazine. And for a second in the movie, this is the bear seen after the car crash with the redesign that was mentioned. I have a problem with the new user! He called me Shadow the doffese! Can you give him a 2 year ban? STH RE: Short Plots Yes, I agree. I also noticed that he was also adding other pages to some unneeded categories, on a few occasions. This leads me to suspect he is possibly cheating for badges. Tell me what you think. I suggest we keep a lid on this and maintain a watchful eye over the situation. The Kids So I shouldn't create a category especially for the kids? Okay, because I noticed that there was a category for the Eds and a cat for the Kankers, but the Kids didn't have a category ~ . You don't steal ghost do you, no need to butt it, he insulted me and yet you told me to stay quiet? Quiet Man 09:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) For your information, if you don't want to intensify the situation between you and M, then try to quiet the commotion. And I agree with M, you really do need to improvise on your spelling and grammar. - Sorry for my behavior, not used to writting in english, I speak and write in spanishQuiet Man 09:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, better to apologize at M. So try to maintain your attitude around here so you won't turn into liked to hated among the other users here. - Sorry Hello Stealthghost, I just wanted to say sorry for the wrong edit i made on the Construction Site page. I never really knew baster was spelled without an "l," I didn't know. Well, know I know and I won't make that mistake anymore. Myles Well gee, thanks man, you're great on this Wiki too! You know, of there was a vote on who should be the next admin, I'd vote you. You'd make an exceptional admin, really. I mean, you're #1 on this wiki, and you have a good reputation (I mean like you don't vandalize, troll, spam or do anything wrong). Myles Hello sorry to desturb you or anything but can I ask you a little request? Ya see i'm realy good at doing transcripts for episodes and I was wondering if you would start making transripts for episodes? Well if you can message me I'll help. Duuhiki of a rabbit RE: The Helpful Anon That was me. No thanks are necessary. Yeah, I forgot to log in. Contigulations! You are the bestest User! Reminder Next time you mark a page for deletion, don't remove the content from the page before you add the deletion template. It makes it hard for me to see why the page is worthy of being deleted. Thanks. Anon. Vandal There is an anonymous vandal who has destroyed all of our character pages. I need help fixing his mess~ . I'm just glad I checked the guy's work~ . IP Vandal I already blocked them. I don't suspect them of being a bot, they just used the copy and paste feature. I just finished deleting their spam comments. - :I am banning them yet they keep bypassing the bans. I'm sending a request to central Wikia as we speak. ::Alright, Central Wiki range blocked the guy. Good job informing me that the vandal returned. Be sure to keep an eye out though. :: Edit to "To The Ed-Streme" page? ::That "Wikia Contributor" was me. I had forgotten to sign in. Anyway, I changed it because that part was grammatically incorrect and didn't contain enough information. Why did you reverse my edit? 23:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Untitled I agree with you there, but we'll just have to wait and see. Revert Reply My mistake, I accidentally reverted your correction. I was trying to revert the triple set of incorrectly formatted quotes. hey please to meet you im new to this wiki South Kaioshin Daniel 01:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude do you think that the Kanker sisters are a cult of some kind? i mean every one in the cul de sac avoids them and the Kankers used to own Peach Creek however they were shown to have moved into Peach creek? it seems like they used to own peach creek and were kicked out by the Cul de sac citzens? and also how come Eddys brother put that map in O Ed Eleven under the Kankers trailer if they hadint moved into the Cul De Sac then? does he have a kinship with them? South Kaioshin Daniel 02:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much for your help! GMB Sorry Hello Stealthghost, I wanted to say I'm sorry for not seeing the title reference. Some pages don't have them and I thought all of them didn't. I will keep my eyes more open next time. But I do think that Better-Than-Jimmy's-Play Safe-Suit should be considered an item and I would like to know why you don't consider it one. I also want to know why The Sewers shouldn't be under Other because they fall under Other in the Peach Creek template. TheShadowCrow 02:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I cleared out most of the for you and the Wiki. Just letting you know. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, two more things: #I put delete templates on pages that had broken redirect links. #Rewrite template: Err... I think some of those pages are fine. What do we do? -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Stealthghost, how do you friend request someone? - Eviltim01 p.s. you deserve the "Freeing of the Fool Medallion" for you efforts and contributions. Hello We really need two put up a Jonny Fan template can you put one up? the same with Eddys Brother. Ill create one if you can tell me how. Thanks. Soilder5679 03:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Soilder5679 16:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) TAWOG can you go back to TAWOG for a bit. I have a urgent message. Want me to have the admins delete 5/21/2011 - Another Doomsday Theory? 22:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I just wanted to say sorry you got your work deleted. And what I meant to say was "accidental page move", not "accidental creation". I sincerely apologize. So sorry this happened. 12:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I know we had some bad run ins in the past but can we just be cool?. Professor scam 01:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Friend i Say do you have Mother 3 for the Gba. Do you have any information about new episodes. Stealthghost, can please unblock me today on this wikia? 23:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Jawbreaker12jawbreaker12 Re: Another Vandal I'll take care of the vandal. On a positive note you definitely have the qualities of an Admin. I'll be sure to grant you adminship before the end of the week. Congratulations! Also, thank you for undoing the edits of vandal "Mega ed". I really appreciate it. He's been blocked now. When you do become an admin, it'll be easier to revert edits with the simple "rollback" feature. Just click once, and the edit reverts. - The vandal has been blocked for six months and for safety I protected you user page from anons and new users. You can change this when you becom Admin. Frankly, we haven't heard from Agent in months and the gap needs to be filled. My apologies for not getting to the vandalism sooner – I was offline. - Yeah, I'm not sure why Agent M has been offline for months either. Something must have come up in his personal life, I'm guessing. Anyway, we can fend just fine without him. I think it's good that we have a solid team of admins right now, with you coming in pretty soon. - Reply The Achievement Awards are only for registered contributors. - Adminship Congratulations! You have now been made admin of the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki! Before you go off on your adminly duties remember that with great power comes with great responsibility. Remember to not feed the trolls, keep your cool during tense situations, and try not to uber-ban people for minor offenses. Once again, congratulations. Congrats and welcome to adminship, Stealthghost. - Hi Stealthghost! Just dropped by to say CONGRATULATIONS on getting your adminship!! You must be so proud of yourself. M Y L S The next anonymous user that vandalizes should be blocked. 19:23, July 24, 2011 (UTC) A favor It's already done! 15:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Now its Ed Edd Eddy. then its atomic Betty. This is Cartoon Network. LETS STAND UP AND FIGHT FOR ED EDD AND EDDY THIS IS CARTOON NETWORK NOT LIVE ACTION! Stealthghost, can you please un block me on The Amazing Worl dof Gumball wikia??????????? Something for you I like u so much. best #1! hey have you heard about nickelodeon buying the rights to the show? Also about that apprantley it's supposed to premire sept 14 2011 reply soon and look it up to just to be sure jawbreaker12 22:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC)22:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC)22:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC)22:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hay ass u qwit deleting my padgeis plese a wika cosribuer Can I help? When I have time to spare, I edit various wikis to help them out. I usually make spelling corrections, but I'm willing to do more if needed. Is there anything major I can do to help you guys out? I really enjoyed watching the Ed, Edd n Eddy show when I was younger, and it would be an honor to help out the wiki dedicated to one of my favorite cartoons. =^) Sincerely, CoffeeShopFrank 00:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sup Hey,You`re an admin everywhere,huh? Blucifer Jay Panther AKA Blue P. 20:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal vandalized a page and edited another. It seems like he might go on a spree. Could you shut him down? Here's another one. He created this category (Category:E). I noticed you had a bunch of messages on his talk page–could you delete the cat and talk to him? Sure, no problem. Thought I should tell someone. Vandal Good, thanks. Delete this page, will'ya? Please delete this page. Oh, and he added a delete category to my page. Check my history if you want, because I've already undone his edit. Please block him. M L S I am back! I am back! Also I'm back ghost. zack30: the non-spamer don't bother saying you don't know me! you blocked me!! i have to use a different wiki knowing i can't even send a message there! just unblock me! i mean seriously, this show doesn't even come on anymore!! just please unblock me! i seriously plan on being a future admin!!! JUST PLEASE DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF A 12 YEAR OLD!!! ;_; 6 MONTHS?! IT WILL BE 2012, BY THEN THE END OF THE WORLD WILL BE IN A FEW MONTHS!!! IM NOT KIDDING, IM CRYING REALLY HARD!!!!! DX> Hello! I would brefily like to say. Keep going! Hey. Just wanted to say hi! Visit the SpongeBob fan wiki. They have an article called Ed, Edd, Eddy n SpongeBob Gumball Project Stealthghost, i had an idea for the Gumball Wikil. Since i had been so involved in it now i was wondering if the Gumball wiki could shoot off a sort of 'seasonal theme.' In which for example when Halloween comes around we could for two weeks re decorate the background and the logo. Just for two weeks. It would make the wiki look realy professional and it would be nice to look at. All the decorating would be Gumball related however. I could give you better specifics on Gumball Wiki. But i just wanted to see if you were willing to help out or if you were cool with it. Or if you could appoint other admins aside from Luna (<--- Because shes been busy and i dont wanna rush her) to do so. Please get back to me on this (preferably Gumball wiki) because i've talked to the members and it everyone thinks its a great idea. DarPower 17:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry to bug you stealth, but you forgot to make me a rollback on the TAWOG wiki VivalasTAWOG 03:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Need to talk to you on Gumball wiki, i wrote a message on your page DarPower 16:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay so can you promote us or one of us then? DarPower 00:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Stealthghost I need to be buro again on the Gumball wikia. But only for a second so i can do something, i plan to give a lower admin right to someone else. DarPower 05:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Toonking1985 Hi I'm Toonking1985 (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Biggest Fan) I'm here to ask you for what actors would be perfect to play in a live-action movie Eddy played by Edd aka Double D played by Ed played by Jonny 2x4 played by Jimmy played by Sarah played by Kevin played by Rolf played by Nazz played by Lee Kanker played by Marie Kanker played by May Kanker played by ~~Toonking198501:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC)01:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC)Toonking1985 01:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Version Question Hi there! I want to ask you about how to upload a new or better quality of some low-quality images? That's all. Thanks! SchindlerLift1874 13:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) User:SchindlerLift1874 Did you have two accounts? Hello Admin StealthGhost seems to be the first time talking in formal. StealthGhost, did you had another account before? or is this another person? -WhitePinoy Message Hey Stealthghost, Try to be a bit more professional when handing out warnings. Example: You said, "Unfortunately, I'll have to remove those so called "messages" and you can't stop me from doing so." I'd have said something more along the lines of, "The comments you posted contained material considered spam and are subject to deletion by the wiki's commenting rules." And I'd have used the link to the Article Comments page on the words "wiki's commenting rules." No problem, man. Thanks for dealing with the situation. - My edit had a cool trivia peice in it. Opinion on Blog Hi Stealthghost, I made a blog called "Misandry?" that disscuses about some guy who talks about sexism towards males. I was wondering if you had an opinion - WhitePinoy 15:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Saying Hi Hello RENewsflash (Eddy's Brother) Then how come Eddy's Brother's trailer is the shape of a whale. Which takes me to this: Why would the trailer be the shape of a whale? JC Talk to me 06:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : One more question: Where could Eddy have learned how to do what he did when he got Edd (Double D) out of the water like that? If you can't answer that, then we have to put that on the page but list it as: disputed. JC Talk to me 22:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) thank you for the welcome message Goodeddn (talk) 04:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Separate Transcript Pages Could you give (or deny) permission for me to do this? The thread is on the Shoutbox (Agent M, V.2). Could you please opine about which season you want transcribed first here? Do you Like ART? Hi SG, I've been asking some admins if they will critique my Artwork. Are you interested? Blog - WhitePinoy (talk) 15:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Second Poll Please vote in this second poll. Okay But Please Help Spread The Messages Get Them and others to www.disney.com Just Do What you can, Good Day! And Check and share EC! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhhfmqDllN4&feature=plcp Unfortunately, 67 IP, Disney won't be able to accept it. Sophie the Otter 00:22, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Last Poll Please vote in this last poll. Run For Your Ed After Edd pointed out that Ed had the bottle stuck to his finger ("You seem to have..."), Ed said "I did?" I tried to add that, but the editing wouldn't work for some reason. Sorry for being confusing.Pyromania101 (talk) 06:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Stealth please don't ban me i was doing a edit for the Eddy page and i accidently pressed a key and i havn't noticed at all then i i realised the mistake help dude help me! Oppa Gangnam 20:13, November 24, 2012 (UTC) New Category Pages Hey could I make some category pages for each character that don't appear in episodes? (eg it could be like this: "Episodes without Kevin", for pages such as" Nagged to Ed", "An Ed Too Many" etc). SamuelBolton (talk) 08:37, January 28, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton Well I thought it might have been useful to have so then it can have a list of episodes that the character does not appear in. SamuelBolton (talk) 07:27, January 29, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton Harvester of Sorrow I created a template entitled "VoyagerofSorrow" for adding a video when there aren't any on YouTube. Could you please move it to a more appropriate name? Voyager of Sorrow How about "Embed Needed"? sup im new here so I thought if you could tell some tips on this wikia huh? Welcome back You seem to have returned after a long hiatus. Welcome back, Stealthghost. Yeah. Just returned to see how things are going here. - Discord What do you think would it be a good idea to create discord for this wiki?